Happy Halloween Herbivore
by CloudieSky27
Summary: "Trick or Treat herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." What happens when our little Tuna gets a visit from a certain skylark on Halloween night. Oneshot. FemTsuna! It's better than it sounds. Please enjoy!


The full moon shined over the dark town. Few street lights were on. Others flickered with there last bit of light. Wolves howled in the distance. Low and soothing, yet all the more terrifying. Leaves covered the ground leaving the trees bare. Laughter and shouting filled the air.

Children dressed in all sorts of costumes walked around, going door to door. All shouting the same words.

_Trick or Treat_

No stars were visible over the sky. Only the clouds that crossed. Each cloud covered the moon making the sky even darker for a while until it passed. The howling once again sounded throughout the town. Laughter and screams mixed into the wolves' song. Every doorbell rand and every door opened.

_Trick or Treat_

The night was long and the wind howled along with the wolves. The leaves rattled as they were blown away. The mice scurried along the sidewalk. The children ran and collected their treats. Never seeming to have enough of the delightful candies each house had to offer.

Pirates, ghosts, ghouls, zombies, vampires, skeletons and any other creature imaginable roamed the streets on this one October night.

_Trick or Treat_

The usually brunette with untamed hair walked between a tall black-haired boy and a silver-haired boy. Her long curly hair danced in the wind as she walked. Her steps small and hesitant. She wore orange and black thigh high socks with a short orange dress and a long black cape. On her feet were her usual orange converse. On her head was a tall and pointy black and orange striped hat.

The boy on her left appeared to be a samurai dressed in blue and white and on her right was a boy that wore a wolf tail and ears.

Each had their own bag filled with sweets.

_Trick or Treat_

They walked cheerfully. Or at least the tall samurai did. The werewolf was having a one-sided argument with him.

The brunette in the middle however, was having a panic attack. Everywhere she looked she saw a scary mask. Each time she tried so hard not to run and hide.

This is why, Halloween was her least favorite day.

_Trick or Treat_

The brunette returned home safely. It was about 9 pm. She was exhausted. Not from the walking, but from the screaming.

She was terrified. If it weren't for her two friends that convinced her to go, she would have been in the safety of her home with no scary masks or scary props or anything else that could potentially make her scream for her life.

She walked up to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment. Until she her a tap on her window.

_Trick or Treat_

She shot up to a sitting position on her bed. She heard another tap and slowly backed away from the window. Another tap and she was on the floor. One more tap and her back was pressed against the window. . .

Silence. . .

She got up and walk back to the bed, only to shout her famous scream.

Her window opened and a figure jumped in. His hair was painted white and his clothes looked tattered and ripped. He held bloodied tonfas in each hand. Although seemingly scary, he was actually quite handsome.

_Trick or Treat_

"Hi-Hibari-san?" The brunette jumped up from her bed. With each step the skylark took towards her, she backed away, until her back was once again against the wall.

"H-Hibari-san? W-W-What are you d-doing here?" She shook with fear as he lowered his head to be in line with her's. His steel-blue eyes watched the caramel colored ones as they looked at him with curiosity and fear. After a while, she finally met his gaze. There eyes locked and stayed that way as if longing to continue looking into the others eyes and never leaving each others gaze.

Hibari finally spoke. "Trick or Treat herbivore, or I'll bite you to death," he said. He smirked hat her reaction.

_'Is something wrong with Hibari-san?' _she thought. _'I didn't know he liked to trick-or-treat.'_

"U-Um. . ." She slowly slid away from him and reached for her bag of candy. "You can have mine," she said. She would give anything to avoid being bitten to death.

Hibari approached her again and grabbed her chin, tilting it upward in the process. "Interesting. But not exactly the treat I was looking for," he said.

He leaned down and placed his lips firmly on hers. Possessively yet gentle.

The brunette's eye's widened at the sudden connection but slowly leaned into it. It felt strange but it also felt . . . right.

Oxygen became a problem after a while and the two finally and reluctantly separated. Each gasping for air.

"Happy Halloween. . . Tsunayoshi," Hibari said as he leaped from the window. Tsuna ran to the window and looked out to make sure he was okay but he was already gone. She was still in a daze from his previous action.

"Happy Halloween. . . Hibari-san," she whispered.

_Trick or Treat_

That day, Tsuna decided that Halloween, was her favorite holiday.


End file.
